Call Me Maybe
by Lady Yue-chan
Summary: Sometimes it takes a healthy dose of lust to make friendship evolve into love. Trunks/Pan with some Goten/Bra & Uub/Marron.
1. Ch 1: Enigmatic Messages

_**Chapter 1: Enigmatic Messages**_

Pan Son exited the gate, getting hit by a fresh blast of cold air from the airport's air conditioning that was cold enough to cause goose bumps to appear on her skin. She moved away from the gate, glancing around her and then paused to glance down at her watch. 2:19 p.m. She had told her best friends, Bra Briefs and Marron Chestnut that she would arrive at 2:35 p.m. and knowing how those two were they wouldn't arrive until exactly that time. Neither woman was known for being anywhere early although they could be counted upon to actually get there on time.

It wasn't like she actually needed for them to come pick her up. All of her stuff was stored in the extra-deluxe Capsule Corps. capsules that Bulma, Bra's mother had sent her last Christmas as a gift and a subtle hint to remind her that it was time to move her ass back closer to home. She could easily just walk out of here and fly to her parents' home, but the problem was there was no safe place where she could go to take off and not get noticed by the norms, or those people who weren't part of the small close-knit group of people she grew up who either had 'special' abilities or knew about the ones who did. Of course, she could have avoided all this by actually flying home on her own power instead of a plane, but her friends in Tazo City had chipped in to pay for the first-class ticket to send her back home in style. Of course, she couldn't turn down the gift.

In any case, the last thing she needed was for some enterprising person with a camera to catch a picture of her flying off. It may have been four years since she had been home, but she was still a pretty well-known figure thanks to Grandpa Satan, who ironically enough was famous for doing all the things that Grandpa Goku or one of the other Z warriors had done. In any case, it would cause a firestorm of gossip and publicity if someone caught a picture of Mr. Satan's granddaughter flying with no visible assistance of some sort of technology.

"Pan! Panny!"

It was the only warning she got before she was enveloped from behind in a great, big bear hug. Her heightened Saiyan nose picked up the familiar smell that was a mixture of baked goods, spices, cologne and the underlying happy masculine scent. A scent that that was unique to Goten, her uncle although their relationship had always been more of brother and sister then uncle and niece. It was one of the reasons why she rarely referred to him as uncle unless she was teasing him or happened to be pissed off enough or needed the distance to throw up the barrier that title gave.

"Put me down Goten, you big goofball," she shrieked, legs kicks wildly above the ground. He merely laughed and swung her around in a circle a few times and made her dizzy before setting her back down on the ground. Pan flung her arms around him and clung him, to the comfort that she got from being around him again.

Goten was one of the few men in her life that could just make her feel completely safe and happy when she was around him. The only other two had been her Grandpa Goku and her father. It had to be male Son trait because her mother and grandmother had said they had felt the same way when she had brought it up one time as child. She stared up at him, ebony eyes meeting ebony eyes, and grinned because it didn't seem like he had changed at all in the fours years she had been away.

Oh sure, she had seen him a few times over the years, but the visits had been too short and to far in between. She should have spent more time with the people she cared about, but she had been too busy college, work and the friends she had made in Tazo City.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver over here?"

Pan let go and spun around, the trademark sunny smile that she had inherited from Grandpa Goku on her face. "Bra! Marron!" she cried, and then her smile faltered just for a split second as she realized who else was with them. "Trunks! I wasn't expecting you and Goten to show up too. I thought you two would be busy with work."

"Never too busy to find time to see you, Panny," Trunks replied, his voice and the expression on his face a little less warm then what it would have normally been. A sure sign that he had noticed her initial reaction to him and had been hurt. He always had been more like his father then mother, especially when it came down to matters of pride and feelings. He'd cut off his own leg before he admitted that something had hurt his feelings.

"Wow, girl you look good," Marron said, drawing her attention away from the Saiyan Prince. The blonde circled Pan, nodding her head approvingly. "I see you've finally seen the error of your ways. Congratulations for joining the world of fashion."

Pan rolled her eyes, although she couldn't really deny her friend's words. Before she had left, she hadn't really cared much for shopping and fashion like her best friends had. She hadn't been a total failure, but she had never really put much effort into the whole matching and accessories business. If it hadn't been for Marron and Bra she would have probably been at the mercy of the Plastics, the popular girls of her high school who loved nothing better then picking at a person who wasn't part of their clique for one reason or another. She may have escaped being attacked for her sense of style, which was limited back then, but she hadn't completely escaped being called a freak for the abilities she gained from her Saiyan blood and the knowledge and training she did. Even Bra felt some of the catty comments of that and Bra had been one of the most popular girls in school because of her personality and who she was.

She glanced down at the outfit she had chosen to wear on her trip. The tunic she wore was stretchy so it would be comfortable on the long trip and clung admirably to the curves that had finally developed. She had taken after her grandmother in that aspect. She could still remember how she lamented at sixteen when she looked like a beanpole, especially compared to the curves and hips that Bra had and how Chichi Son had told her it was fine because she had been a late bloomer too. In any case, although there had been several other colors, she had bought the tunic in red, a signature color for her and her best friends. They had certainly worn it often enough while growing up. Under the tunic she had comfy and chic black spandex tights that made her legs look longer then they were. Considering she was of average height, every little bit helped.

"I can't believe you let your hair grow out, Pan," Bra said, picking up a strand of her friend's ebony locks and twirling it for a moment for letting it fall back in place. "It's as long as Hana's. You two could pass as twins."

"Big duh. She is my younger sister," Pan replied. "Speaking of Hana, where is she? I thought that she and Mirai would have come with you guys to meet me."

"Hana's shopping for a new outfit to wear to the party later and comforting her new boy toy because he can't come," Goten answered, a hint of disapproving snarl in his voice at the mention of the boy toy. It didn't matter if his relationship with his nieces was more sibling-like then what it really was, he still didn't like any males sniffing around them anymore then his brother did. "As for Mirai, she would have come but Gohan grounded her so you won't see her until the party, which if we don't get a move-on we'll be late too."

"Party? What party? I told Bulma not to have a party," Pan complained as they began making their way through the crowds to the entrance; although she knew it was a waste of air to complain. Bulma always threw parties for the smallest reason. The woman lived for them and would have thrown one everyday if it wasn't for the fact that her mate/husband would literally have a royal fit over it. Saying Vegeta wasn't a people-person was an understatement. Even with those within their group, he was distant although they all understood he did care in his own gruff and arrogant way. "And why is Mirai grounded?"

"She got suspended on the last day of school," Bra replied, flashing a grin at a group of guys as they passed and leaving them a pool of brainless hormones. The Princess of all Saiyans (which was a depressing number of 8 with only one being full Saiyan) had that kind of effect on men and she was well aware of it. If she wanted, she could have had any one of those guys as her new boyfriend, but her poor friend had her heart set on one very clueless guy. "Something about sending the entire football team to the emergency room."

"They had it coming," Marron added, grinning evilly. "They were trying to feel her up. Boy, I bet none of those guys will ever cop a feel on a girl after this. But I suppose if you look at a male perspective, it was hard not to resist temptation. Mirai's really grown up in the last four years. She even gives Hana and Bra a run for their money with getting attention from the guys."

"This I'll have to see," Pan said, as they reached Marron's car, a convertible the same color as the tunic she wore and that had the distinction of being able to be labeled as cute and sexy at the same time. Fitting combination since those were the two words she would have used to describe her best friend. Only problem was that it really wasn't meant for five people, especially if two were as big and muscular as her uncle and Trunks were.

"Shotgun," Bra called, jumping in the passenger seat and earning a glare from everyone but Marron. "First come, first serve!"

"Shouldn't I get shotgun since I haven't been back in ages," Pan countered, grudgingly slipping in the back seat. Damn it, now she was going to be squished and in between both guys, since neither thought it was right for two men to be sitting next to each other in a car if there was a girl who could be sitting between them.

"That kind of logic only works if you weren't like family," Bra replied, flaunting her rights by getting comfy in the passenger seat. "In family it's the best Saiyan… er person" she flashed a grin at Marron, "for herself."

"Scoot over Pan," Goten complained as he got in on from left side and managed to push her more into Trunks who had already got in the car and was sitting on her right side. "I barely have enough space here."

"Tough luck, Goten," she retorted. "I scoot over anymore and I'll be sitting in Trunks's lap."

"Hey that's good idea. Do it!"

"What," Pan said, giving her uncle a 'look'. There was no way she could sit in Trunks's lap. Not after her initial reaction to him. It just wouldn't be good.

"What's the big deal, Pan," Goten asked, looking confused and something else. The man wasn't a total moron although her best friend could disagree on that subject quite a bit. "You used to sit in his lap when you were a kid."

"You're not afraid are you, Panny," Trunks asked, that trademark smirk that he had inherited from his father on his face. She didn't think he had figured out the why, but he had clued in that she didn't want to get that close to him. He had challenged her deliberately, poked at her pride to get her to do something she had hoped to get out of somehow. She was Saiyan, no matter how diluted her blood was, and a Saiyan never gave up their pride, not unless it was something that meant more to them then pride. Plus it just wasn't in her personality to back down and they had once been very close before she had left, so he'd know that particular quirk of hers.

"The day I'm scared of you Briefs, is the day that your father admits that my grandfather is his best friend," Pan said, moving so she sat on his lap. She tried to ignore the fact of how good he smelled to her, but in a whole different way then her uncle, or how she liked having his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her steady while Marron drove (the woman had major issues while behind the wheel).

Fuck it all. Why'd she have to go and notice Trunks as a man? A flesh-and-blood man who sent her pulse racing whenever she was around him. Up until that day, four years ago she had seen Trunks as one of her best friends and maybe a brother figure like Goten. Sure, she knew he was hot. She wasn't blind and the media and female population never let her forget how in demand he was. But then something had happened and she really began to see him and that's when things went to hell because she started noticing things. How blue his eyes looked when he really smiled from his heart and didn't give her that arrogant smirk that was so typical of Vegeta. Or how sexy said smirk could be. Her thoughts were no longer staying in the PG-13 range and that had scared and worried her.

Trunks was one of her best friends. A brother figure. He was fourteen years her senior. And here she was lusting after him and having thoughts that probably made a porn movie seem tame in comparison. What was she supposed to do? She had panicked and decided that she needed space away from him. Maybe if she was away from him she could get her mind back to where it needed to be and her hormones under control. She wasn't about to screw up a friendship, just because she had suddenly decided she wanted to jump his bones.

So she had jumped at the chance to study in Tazo University for college. But being her father's daughter, she had graduated ahead of time, two years ahead and she didn't think she had achieved that serenity of mind to face Trunks again and keep imagining what he would look like if she ripped off his clothes. So she had decided to start her career in Tazo City, ironically enough working for the branch of Capsule Corporation located there. Two years she had thrown herself into the work, making herself so busy that it was next to impossible to visit or to visit for very long so she had managed to avoid the sight of him in person, quite a feat considering he was the president of the entire company and surely had to make visits to the other branches on occasion. And then she had been transferred back home, which she suspected was due to her mother, grandmother, and Bulma's combined influences.

She hadn't been ready to be back. Her reaction to Trunks being here was proof of that. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She had just been shocked by his presence and angry with herself because she was still lusting after him. Great, lusting after the boss. Another no-no and cliché of life that she was breaking. She just seemed to be racking them up lately.

"Why so quiet, Pan?"

Pan had to resist the urge to shiver when Trunks whispered into her ear. It seemed so intimate considering they were with friends and just the feel of his hot breath… well she was just glad that her body didn't react anymore then a shiver because with three demi-Saiyans in the car, it would be hard to hide it if her reaction was anything more. At least she could she chalk this up to being that he had surprised her and not because of anything else that could be labeled X-rated.

"Just thinking," she answered quietly, meeting his eyes. "It's good to be home. Although I wish your mom wouldn't throw a party. There's no need."

"You know how my mom is," Trunks replied, amusement lurking in his eyes. There was nothing quite like family to get the Saiyan Prince in a better mood even if he might still be miffed with her. "She loves her parties. She'd thrown one everyday if Father didn't stop her. So whenever she has the slightest reason for a party, she throws one. Be glad that you've had a break while you were gone."

They stared at each other and he gave her one of his half-smiles that told her that he would forgive her for the unintentional slight she had given him earlier. His half-smiles had always been his way of meeting her halfway in some mishap in their friendship which let her know that he didn't want to fight or make something worse then it normally was. She smiled back at him and his own smile deepened. They could never really stay mad or upset at each for very long, especially for something that couldn't be considered majored considering some of their other fights in the past. She was home again and she still had these pesky lustful feelings towards Trunks. Somehow she'd deal with them.

Somehow.

* * *

Despite the weird feelings that Trunks set off inside her, Pan was still glad to be home. Although she could do without Master Roshi and Oolong not so subtle hugs that they used to try and feel her up. Dende, they were both so old now. Couldn't they act their age and stop ogling women like they had since as far back as anyone could remember?

"Good. You haven't slacked off in your training, brat"

She turned and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, but didn't bother saying anything in return. It was like the man to not bother greeting her properly and bring up her training habits while she was away (and how did he know that she had kept up her training?). If she didn't know him as well as she did, she would have thought that all he cared about was training. But she knew how important his family was and how much he grudgingly cared about the friends he made on Earth.

In his own way, he was welcoming her home and she understood that training was still important. You never knew when the next big bad would decide to show up on Earth, and like Grandpa Goku, the King of all Saiyans worried about the new generation not being strong enough to defend the Earth. Earth was for better or for worse home for Vegeta and the last of the Saiyan race. He didn't want his descendents to be defeated by some upstart alien or whatever hell decided to show up. And with the Saiyan bloodline thinning with each generation, it was something to worry about that they would be getting weaker instead of stronger and leaving Earth defenseless.

"Of course Pan's been training," Mirai said, as she joined her sister and their quote unquote King of Saiyans. "She's not like that slacker Prince who spends more energy being a bum then a warrior." The smirk upon Mirai Son's face was eerily similar to that of Vegeta and his children. It made Pan wonder how much time the youngest Son spent with the man. Mirai did tend to look up to Vegeta, particularly as he had become a bit of a surrogate grandfather after a period when Goku Son had been elsewhere training after being warned about another big bad on its way to earth.

It was still quite a shock to see how much her baby sister had changed while she had been gone. Especially since most of the changes had occurred in the past year. Mirai had been 13 when she had left for America and had been as much of a tomboy as Pan had been at that age. From e-mails and phone calls she knew that had changed very little with her sister, although Mirai's physical form had. Unlike Pan, Mirai as well as their sister Hana had bloomed much earlier. It was a bit disturbing to see that Mirai's breasts were about as big as her own, especially since it had taken her much longer to develop a decent rack that she could be proud of.

Even though Mirai's style seemed to tend to lean towards the baggy and goth-like, it did nothing to detract from the fact that her baby sister had a nice body. The black scoop neck fishnet tunic and flared denim jeans she wore just emphasized the curves she had. It was little surprise that the youngest daughter of Gohan and Videl was beating, literally, the boys back away from her. She was certain to be quite a looker as an adult. Despite her tough attitude, there was a softness in Miari's appearance that Pan and Hana did not have.

"Squirt, you should show more respect more for your elders," Vegeta replied, scowling although it was obvious to those who knew the signs that he wasn't mad at Mirai's dismissive words about his son. "The boy could beat you even if he tied a hand behind his back."

It was Mirai's turn to scowl since her height was a sore point with her. She had always been the shortest one in her class and being petite had often meant that bullies mistook her for being weak. They had learned how wrong they were but it ended up with her having a reputation of being a little monster, although people didn't use the little part while she was around. "Perhaps, once he had that type of strength, but now I could beat him without the use of either of my hands. He grows weak with the choices he makes."

And with that enigmatic statement she left to go terrorize Master Roshi and Oolong as only a teenager could. Pan frowned, puzzled at what her sister had meant. Trunks was not the type of person to do things that made him weak. He was his father's son through and through in this. Even his mother was not the type to do things that would be seen as weak.

"Are you going to fight this time, brat?" Vegeta asked, drawing her attention. She blinked, the classic Son expression of cluelessness upon her face.

"Huh?"

"Fight, brat. You feel it more strongly, so you will suffer more if you don't complete it. Don't run away again. I'll let you off for the first time. You were more child then woman then. But a Saiyan woman does not run away from what it hers."

For the second time that night, Pan was left totally puzzled by something someone had said. What the hell had Vegeta meant about fighting? Suffer? Suffer from what? Damn it, coming home and dealing with her lustful feelings for Trunks was bad enough. Did everyone else have to say stuff to confuse her?

* * *

_**Final Thought from Pan:**_

_What are they talking about?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_So I've decided that instead of holding back all the ideas swarming in my head, I'd just let them all out at once. This of course means lots of incomplete stories that I'll have to work on, but in the long run it'll probably be easier for me; no distractions by another plot bunny. Anyways, this story was something I started working on a few years ago, but then when I stopped writing fan fiction it fell to the way side. So I decided to revive it and finish it this time around. It's been renamed. The original title was __**Be My Girl**__, but I changed it since __**Call Me Maybe**__ fits it better and the song by Carly Rae Jepson is helping me write it. And the lyrics are sorta inspiring me to. So enjoy. _

_Pan's Outfit – http(semicolon)/i822(dot) /albums/zz141/eternaldarkaria/Lady%20Yue/Pan-Outfit1-ChapterOne(dot)jpg_

_Marron's Car - http(semicolon)/i822(dot) /albums/zz141/eternaldarkaria/Lady%20Yue/MarronCar(dot)jpg_

_Mirai's Party Top - http(semicolon)/i822(dot) /albums/zz141/eternaldarkaria/Lady%20Yue/Mirai-Top1-ChapterOne(dot)jpg_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT **or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	2. Ch 2: Knowing One's Heart

_**Chapter Two: Knowing One's Heart**_

Pan was still trying to figure out the cryptic message that Vegeta had given her an hour later while she mingled and talked with friends. Even though they were a close-knit group, they rarely got together and saw each other like this unless Bulma or her grandmother insisted upon it. Usually it would be that you saw someone once every two weeks for some reason or another unless there were deeper ties there to warrant more time together. Like her friendship with Bra and Marron.

The only downside of the party was that Uub wasn't there. Marron had told her that the spiky haired, tanned god was close to cracking a murder case he was working on, which was the reason he had given for his absence. But everyone knew that was an excuse as much as it was a reason. Uub just didn't want to be in the same room with Goten and vice versa; they'd just wind up getting into fight and Uub hadn't wanted to spoil the party for her.

In any case, it still baffled her of what Vegeta had meant. Run away? What did he mean by that? She never ran away from anything. She had left to go to college and because… well because she was lusting after one of her best friends and that just wasn't cool. Sure, she had a crush on him when she was younger. Who didn't? Well Bra but really big duh there. But having girlish fantasies about a good-looking guy and having visions of tearing up the sheets with the same guy were two very different things, particularly when one factored what equated to a lifetime friendship into the equation.

"Pan, you all right?"

Pan blinked and looked up into Trunks's concerned blue eyes. She hadn't even realized it, but she had drifted outside while she was working out Vegeta's enigmatic message and her own issues of lust towards the lavender-haired man before her. It was only the two of them on the Briefs' patio. Inside they could hear the beginnings of one of Vegeta's random challenges to her grandfather, who had been allowed to return to Earth as a treat for her. Hard to believe that the two men were actually best friends with the way the Saiyan King treated Grandpa Goku, but in their own odd way they shared as close of a bond as she shared with her own friends.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little disappointed that Uub isn't here, I guess," she replied with a sad smile. "And about earlier, at the airport… the way I reacted when I saw you… it wasn't personal Trunks… Part of me was hoping that you had been Uub, because that would mean everything was back to normal again." Well it was half-truth, she had wished that Uub had been at the airport with Goten on one level. On another level she had wished she had more mental preparation in seeing Trunks again. Or better yet these crazy lustful feelings were gone.

"Forget it, it's all right," he said, plopping down on one of the pool chairs and motioned for her to sit in the one next to his. "Believe me, you're not the only one who wants things back the way they were when we all could hang out. Dende, I wish those idiots never met Mint Delton."

Mint Delton was a buxom pink-haired bombshell who had strolled into all of their lives, or more precisely Goten and Uub's, five years ago. She came from a moderately rich family (moderately was used since no one's wealth compared to the Briefs') and was probably more arrogant about her 'blue' bloodlines then Vegeta was about his royal and pure Saiyan blood. That in itself was an accomplishment considering it was the King of Sayians you were comparing someone with. The pink-haired little whore was a social climber in the worst sense.

Although Pan wasn't a 100% certain, she was sure the woman had made a pass at Trunks, but had been turned down since the Capsule Corps. President had little liking for gold diggers. Nor did he care for superficial women, at least not in a serious relationship. As far as he was concerned, those women were good for nothing but one-night stands. Unfortunately while Trunks was smarter about women like Mint, her uncle and Uub were rather naïve and had fallen for her at the same time. And while neither had Trunks's type of reputation and money, neither were prizes to be sneezed at.

Goten owned a five-star restaurant where he was head chef at, although he didn't always cook every night since he had an excellent staff, each who were stars in their own right but had chosen to work for a nice guy like her uncle. The nights that did he deign to make his presence known in the kitchen were always booked months in advance. And as for Uub, he was one of the top detectives at Capsule City's first precinct and was known for solving extraordinarily hard and gruesome cases. But considering the kind of monsters that all of them had gone against at one point or another in their lives, the monsters on Earth just didn't cut it.

Mint drifted back and forth between the men depending on who was more popular at the time and making some wild and crazy excuse as to why she was breaking off the relationship to return to her other ex-. And for some cockamamie reason, the two morons believed her and believed the worst about the other who had used to be a best friend. It often made Pan wonder if Mint wasn't slipping something into her uncle and friend's drink or food because they were usually so rational. While they might get distracted by a pretty face, they just weren't the type to go for the only the superficial.

"I wonder if she's been slipping them anything to make them irrational," she mused aloud her thoughts. She thought she saw a bit of change in Trunks to her comment. It could have merely been her imagination her maybe it had never occurred to Trunks that there might be a logical solution to his best friends' illogical behavior.

"Might, I'll look into it," he said after a long pause of silence. She knew he'd be able to pull it off. He might have his father's son in a lot of ways, but when it came to the brains and science end of things he was definitely Bulma's. "It'll be easy to compare stuff since they live in the same building as us."

"Yeah," Pan said, without thinking before his words has sunk in. She nearly gave herself whiplash to look at him. "What do you mean we're living in the same building? I'm living in the same building as Marron and Bra."

"Yeah, you are but Goten, Uub, and I live in the building too," he replied, looking faintly amused by her surprise. "Didn't Bra tell you? The apartment building is owned by Capsule Corps which is why you're getting such a great price for your place. If you went somewhere else you'd be dishing out more money for the same kind of apartment and without the amenities you'd be getting at our building."

Pan looked slightly dazed as her mind worked through the information. She had decided before moving back that she wouldn't move back in with her parents. She was twenty-four, after all, and she had been living on her own for quite some time now. There was no need to deal with the drama that would come with living with her parents and sisters again. So it had been the most logical thing to accept Bra's offer to secure her an apartment in the same building that she and Marron lived in.

She would have roomed with one of them, but both of them had single-bedroom places (well actually they had two-bedroom apartments but the spare bedroom was being used as offices/gyms/etc). Some would have thought that it was ridiculous for Bra and Marron to have gotten two separate apartments when they had moved into the same apartment building, but then again those people didn't know her best friends very well. Marron tended to be a little bit anal when it came to being neat. Not that Bra was a messy person, but she tended to live in the state of organized clutter which would have driven Marron crazy. And Marron would have drove Bra crazy by putting stuff away. There was logic to Bra's clutter so putting things away Marron-syle would have made it impossible for the blue-haired beauty to find anything she needed.

But to find out that Goten, Uub, and Trunks were living in the same building added a kink into her plans. She had been looking forward to having a peaceful home environment after the craziness of living in the States with weird, but wonderful roommates and psychotic neighbors. She wasn't going to get that with Uub and Goten living in the same building. They were usually good at avoiding each other, but sometimes they would run into each other and they either ignored each other while their kis spiked erratically or got into a brawl that might cost damages to the building.

And then there was that little problem with close proximity with Trunks when she wasn't sure how to handle him. How was she to achieve some level of composure with him? To call back the normalness that had been between them before she had started having these crazy lustful thoughts for him?

"Trunks," Mirai said, drawing Pan and Trunks's attention as she stepped outside. The light from in the house played off the young teen's hair, giving the jet black locks a bluish tint in some places. "You're needed inside. Apparently this time the battle of the day between Grandpa and Vegeta is to see who has the strongest offspring. You and Goten have to fight."

"Why me," Trunks grumbled good-naturedly as he rose. "He does realize that he two kids, right?"

"Oh please. All Bra just has to flutter her eyes at her Daddy and Vegeta turns into a puddle of Saiyan goo," Mirai replied, grinning. It was a well known fact that the Saiyan King doted on his Princess, who he saw as perfection for looking like her mother and being able to kick ass like her Daddy. If Bra didn't want to fight then Vegeta usually let her get away with avoiding these ridiculous challenges that he got into with Goku. "As for Dad, he doesn't train enough to please Vegeta so he was magnanimous enough not to press upon an unfair advantage and said Goten has to fight instead."

"Pfffft, well I guess I better get this over with," Trunks said. "You coming in too, Pan?"

"No, you've hogged Pan enough. It's my turn to have some time with my sister," Mirai cut in before her sister could answer. Pan arched an eyebrow about the imperious tone in her younger sister's voice but nodded in agreement. Mirai didn't often express her wants out loud often, so she and the family tended to give way when she did. Obviously her sister had something to say.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," the lavender-haired Prince retorted and headed inside, leaving the two sisters out on the patio. Mirai kicked off her black flats and sat on the pool's edge, cautiously dunking her feet into the water before submerging them. Pan rose from her lounge chair and moved to sit next to her sister, also opting to taking her shoes off and dunking her feet.

"So what's up kiddo," Pan asked.

"How do you feel about Trunks," Mirai asked, looking up from the rippling water and up into her sister's eyes. "I mean, how you really, really feel about him?"

There was just something about having her youngest sister look at her directly, which could be a bit unnerving at times. Particularly when she combined with questions that had about the same impact as when she sparred with someone and had been stupid and let her guard down enough to allow a direct hit to her stomach. She didn't quite understand why the question made her panic slightly. There was no reason to.

"Why do you ask that, Mirai? You know he's one of my best friends," she answered, trying to sound calm but not quite keeping that tremble out of her voice. She felt like something inside her was screaming for to escape. To not think so deeply, because if she did nothing would be the same. It would be worse then suddenly developing lustful thoughts about Trunks.

"Is that really all he is to you Pan?"

There was something in Mirai's voice and eyes that seemed more to Pan. Not something you'd expect from a teen. But then when had Mirai or any of them in this group ever been normal? They were more because of their bloodlines and who they were and were related to. They had all fought one big bad at least once in their life. Pan had even died once and been wished back. To think it wouldn't affect her baby sister was stupid.

"Vegeta's right. You are still running from it. Or maybe it's more correct to say you haven't acknowledged it consciously." There was a hint of sympathy and sadness in Mirai's voice.

"Consciously realized what," Pan demanded, finally having reached the last straw of having people talk circles around her and not tell her what they meant. A part of her scared to find out yet the stubborn half of her and that Dende-damned Sayian pride and fearlessness made her push ahead.

"If you don't know yet I don't think you want to know. Or if you're ready."

"TELL ME, MIRAI."

They both stared at each other, stunned by Pan's outburst. In unison, they glanced back at the house to see if anyone had noticed. But they had nothing to worry about since it seemed the whole gang had moved towards the gravity room to watch the duel between Trunks and Goten.

"Very well. Pan, you love Trunks. And not in the 'you're my best friend who happens to be a guy' kinda way, but the 'you're my mate' kinda way."

"Wh-" Pan started to protest before her sister's words fit into a piece inside of her like a puzzle. Images poured through her mind, a jumble of memories and what were visions or hopes of the future. She had so many memories… memories of Trunks because it seemed every memory she had, he was somehow intertwined into them.

Trunks smiling her after a day where they had all gone to the amusement park, enjoying the cheap thrills of the rides which compared to what they could do shouldn't have been as much fun but had been.

Trunks looking tired, dripping with sweat after a sparring match with Goten and Uub, but yet having the strength to give her a cocky smirk at being the victor.

Trunks, floating outside her bedroom window apologizing for forgetting her birthday, looking so adorably cute and reminding her of a puppy that had just got caught making an accident on the carpet. He hadn't appreciated that comparison, when she had pointed it out to him, and came into her room to tickle her with a vengeance until she begged mercy.

And between those memories, there was images… images that had often been vague because she had never placed a face to them… until now. Waking up to see Trunks sleeping next to her and then seeing him slowly wake up and smile at her in pleasure just because he was happy that she was the first thing he saw in the morning. Or seeing herself standing in the kitchen cooking stir fry, while he pretended to help but instead kept sneaking pieces of chicken from the pan. Or the final stirring image, walking down the aisle on her father's arm and seeing Trunks at the altar turn and look at her and light up knowing that she'd soon be his and only his for all time.

It slowly sunk in. She was in love with Trunks. Had been in love for quite some time. Even quite possibly all her life. Every guy she had dated had reminded her of Trunks in some way but none had lasted because they weren't Trunks. Like any other red-blooded woman she had had fantasies of men and what it would be like to kiss them or maybe more. Yet none of those fantasies had come close to the fantasies she had had of the Prince of Saiyans that had started to occur when she was twenty.

It had been him. For years she had been wearing blinders because they had been friends first and foremost. She hadn't wanted to ruin that and so some part of her had shielded her, but the shield had started cracking over the years. And now it was gone. She finally knew her own heart.

"But Dende help me what do I do now?"

* * *

_**Final Thought from Pan:**_

_I'm in love with Trunks…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay here are the ages of the characters in the story. Some may be a little off then actual canon, but they've been edited to suit the story._

_Trunk Briefs: 36 Pan Son: 24 Hana Son: 19_

_Goten Son: 35Bra Briefs: 25Mirai Son : 17_

_Uub Magia: 33Marron Chestnut: 31_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or their story alerts._

TP4Life _(Thanks. Yes Pan's younger sister is something else. The middle sister is too in her own way as well.)_ - WithoutWingsX - krystal081 - nite-fire - Anna - xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx - Trocks - CITCAT826 - hazyangel - Little Miss Z -Tanja88 - Guest2 - alisther

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT **or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	3. Ch 3: Just Another Body

_**Chapter 3: Just Another Body**_

It was not in Pan's nature to avoid a problem and pretend it didn't exist. That was more of her sister Hana's way of responding to many of the things that popped into her life. Pan was more likely to tackle a problem head on, although as she had aged she had learned some patience and to take time to consider things before she grabbed the bull by the horns, so to speak. Mirai was like that also, although while Pan pretended to the world that all was well, her baby sister tended to brood over things. Mirai was a champion brooder and while you knew something was most definitely not right in the youngest Son's world, you never knew what was wrong unless she came out and told you. According to their mother, Mirai tended to brood a lot lately and since Pan sincerely doubted her sister's life had so many problems, she figured it was a just a phase of being a teenager or the young woman had inherited the brooding from Vegeta through osmosis since the youngest Son had been as cheerful and silly as Goten had been when she was a child.

But going back to the issue at hand, Pan figured she had avoided the issue of her true feelings for Trunks for most of her life so it wouldn't hurt if she avoided it a little longer. And it wasn't like she was avoiding it completely. Now that the blinders had been ripped off and she was aware that she was in love with Trunks with a capital L-O-V-E, life had forever changed and she couldn't lock it all up again or pretend that her feelings were something that they weren't. That hadn't worked when she had let herself think it was only a hot passionate kind of lust thing. So she just put it in the back of her mind as she settled back into the flow of life back at home, considering and thinking as she tried to figure out how to deal with it and what to do now.

She didn't think her straight-forward approach to life would help her in this situation. Just because she was in love with Trunks didn't mean that he would be in love with her, although it sure would have been nice. But then again, if the Prince of Sayians had been in love with her she was pretty sure he would have given her hint of it as soon as she hit eighteen and stopped being jailbait. Maybe even tried some of that charm and seduction that he was infamous for, but that was a big maybe considering who her father was. Protective fathers were always a deterrent to seduction as Gohan and Vegeta had proven to do over the years.

If she revealed her feelings to Trunks, it might damage their friendship since she knew she'd be hurt if he didn't feel the same (even though logically she knew better then to expect it but then when did logic have much impact upon love?) and he'd feel horrible that he was hurting her which would make her feel worse and thus a viscous cycle of pain and hurt feelings would ensue and destroy their friendship. Of course, she might have been being overdramatic but that didn't seem to matter as much when she was unpacking her belongings at two in the morning, being unable to sleep despite a full day of shopping for essentials for her home with her best friends and having had a sparring session in the afternoon with her sisters (both who had improved at a level that she hadn't expected, particularly of girly Hana-chan).

Still where did that really leave her now? In love with a man who's affections towards her ran to that of brotherly and a best friend? While those feelings weren't anything to sneeze at, Pan knew that it just wasn't enough. Or maybe it would be enough if she knew that she had put an honest effort to turn his affections into something more and it just hadn't been in the stars for her? She wasn't sure, but it seemed like a hell of a better idea then wallowing in despair. Wallowing in despair just wasn't Son Pan's way of operating and it was better the nothing and certainly better then thoughts of ruined friendships after rejected declarations of love that kept running through her mind.

But now that she had considered how to deal with her feelings, she still needed a plan of action. While she had her fair share of dating experience, that still didn't given her any idea of going about trying to get Trunks to fall in love with her. She thought back on her past relationships as she moved out of the disaster zone that was her bedroom and into the living room, not bothering to turn on a light. Whether it was arrogance in thinking she could navigate in the dark, having above-normal sight in the dark thanks to her Saiyan blood diluted as it may be, or having a fairly good idea of where all furniture and boxes were, it turned out to be a bad idea.

A very, very bad one.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" she howled in pain, hopping away from the offending box that had attacked her defenseless toe. She could have sworn that the box and the ones around it had not been there before she had gotten ready for her failed attempt to go to bed earlier that night. And she certainly would have never left boxes near the entrance of the kitchen like that; the only explanation she could think of was one of her capsules had rolled off the table and opened and left its contents which she had the misfortune to find out in a painful manner.

She plopped down onto the couch, clutching her foot as the pain began to slowly ebb away. She whimpered as she massaged her abused digit. If it wasn't for the residual pain it would actually be kinda funny. After all, she had worse happen to her while sparring or during the hopefully once in a lifetime fighting to save the Earth from bad guys episode of her life; so why should stubbing her toe against a box hurt more then what she had gone through then?

Come to think of it she had noticed all her friends and family do the same thing at one time or another (well Vegeta had never howled in pain, but he had scowled a lot harder then usual when he had hit his knee against some invention of Bulma's; the next day the same invention had been discarded by the inventor and had been used for target practice by Vegeta). Trunks wasn't as stoic as father, although he wasn't as big of a baby as Goten who usually hopped around and looked like a retarded one-legged chicken half the time. No, Trunks usually cursed a blue streak (incidentally it was his fault that she was able to curse so well by the age of five, which he denied and tried to blame on his father) and then pouted when she pointed out that he was being a baby about it (hypocritical of her she knew).

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Pan glanced up as she heard the sound of somebody knocking on glass, glancing around until her eyes landed on the sliding door leading to her balcony where one lavender-haired demi-Saiyan was standing dressed only in a pair of black pajamas pants that were probably silk (nothing but the best for the Prince of all Saiyans and president of Capsule Corps). She had to force herself to tear her eyes away from the smooth sculpted muscles of his chest; damn man had a lickable eight-pack.

What the hell? It was like her thoughts of him had conjured him up.

In reality, he had probably heard her howling before. He lived in the penthouse (no regular apartment for the Capsule Corps president) above her apartment. The walls and floor of the apartment weren't thin or anything, but Saiyans did have superior hearing after all. She was surprised that Bra hadn't come to investigate since she lived in the apartment below Pan's, but then again she might not be home right now.

She got up and made her way across the room to the sliding door, cautious of the boxes since she didn't care to have a repeat incident. It had been a few days since she'd seen him; actually she hadn't seen him since the party because she had been so busy with moving in and shopping; a likely excuse, her conscious prodded at her. She was avoiding him as much as she had been avoiding the truth of her feelings.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," Pan asked, as she unlocked and slid the door open. She moved back to let him inside, feeling a jolt when he hand accidently brushed against her own. _'Whoa,'_ she thought, talking to herself as she was another individual. _'Down girl. You haven't even made any decisions on what to do, so let's not let the cat out of the bag. Trunks isn't slow, you know.'_

"I had some contracts that I had to go over for tomorrow," he replied. There was a glint in his eyes that she recognized, one that meant he was about to tease her. "Besides even if I was sleeping, do you think I could sleep after that dying cat screech you let out a few minutes ago?"

"I did not screech," retorted Pan indignantly; even if she knew he was only teasing, it never failed that he got a rise out of her. He was good at pushing her buttons, always had been since that year in space they had spent together. Then again she had annoyed the hell out of him as much as he had her. Yet the trip had made them better friends, best friends. Before they had been little better then acquaintances, one who knew each other because of their connections to Goten and Bra.

"I don't want to hear it from you Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

A wicked grin graced her lips as she got ready to get her payback. While she had been unpacking boxes and putting things where she wanted them, she had come across one that was filled with photo albums. One of the albums was small 10 x 2.5 x 8.6 inches, that was made of black leather and had some of her most prized photographs. Prized blackmail photographs that is. There was one particular picture that was a great favorite of hers.

"Or should I say Trunksette." She held up the photo album and flipped it open to a photograph that she had taken of Trunks during their space odyssey.

On the planet Gelbo, they had located the Six Star Dragon Ball being used as hair ornament by Leena, the princess of a village. Said village had a monster that spent its days terrifying the inhabitants until they would agree to give him a wife. As the village princess, Leena had been expected to sacrifice herself for the good of the village. The Saiyans had made a deal with Leena to help her in exchange for the Dragon Ball, which had led to Trunks dressing up as Leena so he could be 'captured' by the monster. Unbeknownst to Trunks, Pan had taken a 'few' pictures of him in that getup for future blackmail use.

Pan watched as the man paled, which considering he was rather tanned, made it quite the feat. His jaw dropped and his eyes had that kind of deer-in-the-headlights and I'm-fucked combination look as he stuttered for a few minutes, clearly too shocked to make intelligent conversation. Of course, Trunks wasn't slow so it didn't take long before he got his act together again.

"Hand it over Pan," he demanded, sounding as bossy and arrogant as the Saiyan Prince he was. As if by demanding and gesturing impatiently with his hand would make her hand over one of her prime pieces of blackmail.

And yet in this moment, everything had shifted back to normal again with their normal banter like it had been before she had started starring as the lead in her X-rated dreams. Before she had her baby sister point out to her what she had always known deep in her heart of hearts even when she hadn't been ready to admit to it. Or perhaps before the whole lust thing she hadn't been ready to deal with it because she's still been more child then woman who wasn't ready to see her best friend as the man he was, let alone someone she could and did love.

But right now, everything was almost normal. Yeah she still knew the truth in her heart and her dreams since returning home had become increasingly more erotic and the reason why she was taking cold showers in the morning (never let it be said that only men benefited from a cold shower), but before anything else Trunks was her friend. One of her best friends.

"Nu-uh," Pan retorted. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm handing over my best piece of dirt on you."

"Pan-chan," Trunks snarled, stalking towards her and making use of the childhood nickname. He knew it would get on her nerves since she had declared it off limits after she hit fifteen, declaring it a baby's nickname and she was no longer a baby, but a seasoned warrior (well she had helped to save the world once).

"Oh sure, that's really going to make me do what you want."

"Hand it over!"

"Noooo," Pan cried, the word ending in a squeal as he tried to make a grab for the album. She dodged and began backing away to keep out a reach as he prowled towards her, intent on getting his hands on the album. Technically it really didn't matter if he got his hands on it or not seeing as she still had the negatives. But if she gave in too easily then he would realize that and he wouldn't give up until he had found every last shred of evidence of his most embarrassing moment.

"Getting slow with age, ain't you old man," she taunted, make the occasional quick glance over her shoulder so she didn't trip over anything in her half-moved in apartment. By human standards, Trunks might have been old or at least considered middle-aged at 38, but he hardly looked it. In fact he didn't look much older then 20 (a yummy 20), which was why gold-diggers tended to love going after him. If you had to go after a rich old company president, wasn't it better to go after one that looked young and oozed sex from his pores?

"You're really asking for it tonight, aren't you Pan-chan," he growled, which didn't have the effect he was probably going for. Instead it made her feel rather weak in the knees and a shiver go through her, although she hoped he didn't notice; or if he did, he'd just think she was cold. She did have the air conditioner on pretty high right now. She didn't realize growling could be sexy, at least not until this moment. And oh Dende did her mind just take that and go with it and a very non-PG-13 kind of way.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk Trunksette," she retorted, trying to focus on their bantering. "Mirai's already filled me on how you've been slacking on your training. I could take you on with one hand tied behind my back."

"I haven't been slacking. I've just been a bit busy with the company. That sister of yours is getting as disrespectful as you. Then again I think she's been spending too much time hanging around my dad."

Trunks made an attempt to snatch the photo album from Pan's hand. She dodged, stepping to the side and scrambled back as he quickly rebounded and tried to make another grab for it. She really should have double-checked to check to see where she was going, considering she wasn't exactly a familiar with her new place as she had been with the old one; but the Saiyan Prince was making more attempts to grab the album, hoping that he would be able to catch her off guard for a moment from the increased number of attacks, so could get his hands on the damn album.

She tripped on the corner of her coffee table, losing her balance so she began to fall backwards. She made a grab at Trunks's arm as he tried again to get the album, having not yet realizing that Pan was actually falling. Instead of saving herself, all she managed to do was help him lose his balance so they were both falling. They hit the floor with a thud, the breath being knocked out of Pan from the impact of the floor and the heavy weight of Trunks's body on her own.

"Oww," Pan groaned, reaching up to rub the back of her head before she stilled as realization sunk it. Or maybe that was feeling the warmth of Trunks's body on top of her. She had dreamed of being in this position a hundred thousand times, but her dreams couldn't compare to the actual reality even if reality was a lot more plain vanilla then her mildest dreams. Being this close again, she couldn't miss his scent, which had always seemed to her to be a mix of rain and sun, his cologne, and that underlying scent that was pure Trunks.

If it wasn't enough torture to be this close to him and be seduced by his scent alone, she also became aware of something else that caused her eyes to go big like deer in headlights. In this position, she could feel him pressed up against her. ALL of him and a certain part of his anatomy was awake and hard. Definitely not something she would have expected from him seeing as their current relationship should have worked as a dip in a pool of ice water.

Seeing the look on her face, Trunks must have realized what she had noticed because he scrambled off her quick enough with his back turned to her so she couldn't get the visual of the black silk pajama pants being tented. There was a tinge of red to his complexion, giving away his embarrassment. "Uh… I better go back to place, long day tomorrow," he said, clearly wanting to escape the situation. He moved towards the sliding door, pausing a moment to glance back at her although his eyes didn't quite meet hers. "About… sorry Pan. Female body, guys can't help reacting so… just sorry."

She watched him take off from her balcony to head back to his penthouse. The warmth of his body being on top of hers faded away as tears pricked her eyes. She knew he wasn't being cruel with his words. Just embarrassed by his reaction and explaining himself. But the explanation hurt. He'd just reacted because she happened to be the female body under him and not because he had wanted her.

"Dende, sometimes it's really fucked up to be in love," she whispered.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Pan:**_

_Just another female body…?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay so I know I said this story was to be on hold until further notice but… well I couldn't help myself. I don't know when I'll update again, so enjoy!_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert._

xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx • WithoutWingsX • PanTrunks _(Yes Mirai is very mature for her age, but considering she's gone through things that other 17 year olds haven't because of who she is. Plus it's been mentioned that she hangs out with Vegeta a lot so he's probably rubbed off on her a bit. ^_^ )_ • Pan chan• nite-fire • moonangel0905 • lavenblue • Calli Jay Black • sslater • wiggles17 • Guest 2 • trunksfan001 • • Alanna Darkfeather

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	4. Ch 4: More Than That

_LIME WARNING!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: More Than That**_

As soon as Trunks was certain that he was out of Pan's eyesight, he upped his speed. Or at least as much as possible when his dick was as hard as fucking adamantium, which thanks to his mother was an actual substance and not something out of a comic book. You'd think that line of thread would have taken care of his problem, since having a hard-on and having a passing thought of one's mother was sure to shrivel up any man's balls, but it didn't. Not when the scent of Pan, some rich earthy mixture of vanilla and something other that he couldn't name and the pure essence of the woman herself, still filled his senses.

The scent enough was enough to keep the raging hard-on he had since the moment he found himself lying on top of her body. It was the scent that kept the memory of that moment etched in his mind; as if he could ever forget. She was so small and soft compared to him, although he knew she would kill him if he said it out loud because like her younger heathen of a sister, she'd assume it was a subtle jab at saying she was weak. The one thing Pan or her sisters would never be was weak. Each Son woman was strong in her own way and prickly as hell when they thought they were being slighted and thought as less then what they truly were.

Trunks didn't see Pan's petite stature as a weakness, no matter how many times he teased her about it. And it had certainly been the last thing he had thought when she had been under him. Instead his thoughts had been more along the lines that her petite size made her the _right_ size to be under him and how she fit perfectly against him. He had realized that the way they had fallen had made certain parts of them align perfectly and had they been naked…

The Saiyan Prince slammed a lid on that thought and rushed to get to his bathroom, only pausing long enough to type in the settings to the walk-in shower so it would send a waterfall of ice cold water on him and fix the problem that stray thoughts of one Bulma Briefs could not. He entered the shower, not bothering to strip himself of the black silk pants. It didn't really matter if they were ruined; he could easily buy thousands of them to replace this one pair. And quite frankly he didn't think he could get them off easily without irritating his problem. Silk felt fucking great but not against an erection that there was no way in hell he would be able to relieve with the woman who had caused it.

He entered the shower, biting back a curse as the pounding water felt like pricks from ice needles against his skin. The things a man had to go through because they were all horny bastards. He stood in the middle of the large walk-in, eyes closed as he let the water to continue to pound away at his skin and hopefully do away with his big problem (well it sure as hell wasn't fucking little). There had to be a rational explanation of what had happened since he was pretty sure he had never reacted like this towards Gohan's oldest daughter (better to think her of in those terms since Gohan would Kamehaeha his dick off he knew what had just happened) before.

Like the fact that he hadn't been in a relationship in a while, let alone had sex. It had to have been at least four or five months since the last time had a woman under him. This was all the cause of built up sexual frustration and hunger and the only reason why Pan had triggered it was because she was no longer the young girl, who was still as undeveloped as she had been when she had been 14, he knew but an attractive woman with all the curves.

Perfect explanation of the situation if he could ignore the little voice in him that whispered traitorously, like a little devil on your shoulder (ironically enough the little devil resembled Mirai of all people), that he was kidding himself if he believed that. He might have been going through a sexual drought, but he had never gotten that fucking hard that fast even when he was some young stupid and horny kid. And now that he was an adult with more control that came from maturity and his father's teachings drilled into his head, a woman had to put a lot more effort then walking around in some barely there Victoria's Secret lingerie to make him want her.

Yet he had been barely been pressed against Pan and the blood was rushing down to his dick and the need to take her washed over him. And she had done nothing to cause it, at least not deliberate. Her hair had been slightly tousled from what he guessed was the inability to sleep, since he knew her well enough to know that she had to be up for more then an hour after sleeping to actually be really awake and able to take on the world unless she had a strong coffee. She certainly had more on then any of his past girlfriends or lover; just plain red gym shorts and an over-sized black t-shirt with the high school logo that all the younger Z generation had or were currently attending.

Nothing seductive about that. Except he had noticed the way the black shirt outlined the shape of her breasts or the fact that she was also bra-less. There was also the realization that the reason why the shirt was too big wasn't because she had ordered one sizes larger then she needed, but because it happened to be his. Mingled in with her scent, the shirt still held his own scent one he could pick up only because of the enhanced senses that came from his Saiyan heritage. And the thought of her wearing _**his**_ shirt and knowing that it was _**his**_ shirt was the only thing from preventing him from seeing her breasts was as much of a turn-on as having her under him. Then there was the knowledge that one little spike of ki and the shirt would have been burned away from the power…

Trunks tried to stop that line of thought. The logic that he had been looking for had turned into sexual thought which was making the cold shower obsolete, not that it had helped much. Yet something in him didn't want to stop that thought. His mind took him back to moments earlier and instead of jumping back from Pan like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar… well to go along with the metaphor he had taken and devoured the damn cookie. The scene replayed in his mind and this time he used his ki to destroy the shirt and everything else they had been wearing so there was nothing between them. Just skin against skin.

He had never seen Pan naked in his life, yet his mind supplied him of the image that was detailed and as complete as if he made a life study of examining every bare inch of her. Her body was toned and lithe; there was no way it could be otherwise since she had been training since the moment she had learned how to walk. Full and perky breasts, that were neither too big nor too small, with nipples the shade of a dusky rose pink. Exquisite and perfectly formed, it was more of an afterthought in his sexual fantasy that Pan had the exact kind of breasts that he liked. He had never been turned on by women with overly generous breasts although Dende knew that he had enough women thrust their double-D cups in his face enough times. It was Pan's breasts that made his mouth water (never mind the fact that this was a fantasy and not actual memory of what they looked like) and he could see himself of before closing over one dusky rose nipple and sucking as she moaned under him.

The details of the fantasy were too clear and strong that he could actually hear the sound of her moan, know the scent and taste of her so well and intimately in a way as if they had been lovers for years. It was too much stimulation and he realized that no amount of cold water was going to get rid of his erection. He either took care of himself or he went back downstairs and seduced Pan into bed. As he little doubt in his ability to seduce a woman he wanted, but heavy doubts and concerns of what would happen to their relationship the morning after, it left Trunks with only one choice.

Using barest flare of ki, as not to trigger the curiosity of anyone in the building who had the ability to sense such things, or his father who was in his own Saiyan way as nosy as Bulma, Trunks used his power to burn away the silk pants since taking them at this point would do more harm then good. As aroused as he currently, the feel of silk wouldn't be the kind of stimulation it would be under normal circumstances. It was one of the few times that it was good thing that the flaring of one's ki was a good thing to remove clothes. As a child, he had to learn how to channel his ki in way so when he used it, it didn't burn away his clothes and leave him bare-ass naked. He had and Goten had certainly gone through fair shares of wardrobe in those early days because of those lessons, although it was nothing compared to the way his sister went through wardrobes in the normal female fashion.

He leaned against the black marble tile walls of the shower, a hand sliding down the muscles of his chest which were slick from the water that continued to pour down over him. His eyes were closed as he imagined that it was Pan's hand and not his own that was doing this as it slid lower. His fingers slid around his dick, which was standing ramrod straight like a fucking flagpole. The sensation of his fingers wrapped his cock was a combination of pleasure and pain because of the over-stimulation caused be one particular woman.

And yet he couldn't pull his mind away from thoughts of her. Of what her body looked like and imagining it was her slim fingers wrapped around him and jerking him off. Such thoughts only served to make him even hornier and the temptation to go downstairs and have the woman that had caused this situation however innocently was strong. Something darker and more primal whispered that he go and take her because she was his, but he ignored it and focused on finding relief. His hand began to move up and down vigorously, the training that came from being who and what he was, allowed him to move his hand faster then what an average guy would. The pressure built up faster and the pleasure of it seemed to keep growing like a pressure cooker or volcano just waiting to blow.

Moments later Trunks came with a low groan which he hoped to Dende nobody heard; particularly since not even fifteen minutes earlier he had the excuse to Pan that he had just reacted because he was a guy and he didn't really want to explain to his best friend why he had come groaning out the man's niece's name. Didn't matter that Goten saw Pan more as a younger sister then niece, since the key of the matter was that Pan was a female relative and Goten tended to be as protective as Gohan was about the Son sisters.

He slid down and sat on the built in marble seat of the shower. When nobody had come storming into his place, he decided that no one had heard him. The fact that he had just masturbated while thinking about Pan because she had gotten him turned on the first place would be his dirty secret he'd keep to himself. Or the fact that he'd probably just had the best orgasm of his life because of it.

All because of his Pan.

"Fuck," he muttered, as his body stirred to life far too quick then what was normal for him. His hand slid down once more…

* * *

_**Final Thought from Trunks:**_

_Pan…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yet again the next chapter pops into my head for a story, so I had to write it or let it drift away and leave the story lacking something it should have had. All of you can thank my Beta reader and friend, Taylor for this chapter and its citrus flavor. =)_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert._

trunksfan001 • Guest _(I hope this chapter answered your question) _• Shmehzer • TP4Life • WithoutWingsX_ (Sadly men often fumble with their words when they're embarrassed)_ • seti31 • nite-fire • PurpleMimi • akatmandu • V-ChanLSSJ • littlerena • LiliersChan • SweetenedSky

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


End file.
